I Can't Decide: Torture Time!
by RandomKidCoco
Summary: This is a Song Fic for my O.C and xxSuper DriverxX. When Loathe is on the run from the military what better time to run into a homunculus who likes to torture?


_(AN So this is a Commission for xxSuper DriverxX Animosity is his OC and Loathe is mine. However, FullMetal Alchemist does not belong to me! Now enjoy the song fic set to the song "I Can't Decide" By the Scissor Sisters! This is my first song fic, tell me how it went please.) _

_Its not easy having yourself a good time. _

"Damn, damn, damn, damn damn!" Loathe muttered as she ran.

Explosions going off behind her. Loathe's feet felt raw as she ran on the street. Her legs rubbing together. Loathe was thankful her dark, dark brown hair was up in its normal messy bun with hair cascading down from it, it made running easier.

"Get back here homunculus!"

_Greasing up those bets and betters_

Messing with the military: Bad idea. Loathe's stone was nearly worn out. She couldn't use her power to phase out of this. She then ducked into an abandoned building.

_Watching out they don't four-letter_

Loathe leaned up on the door now closed and sighed. Not noticing the figure.

"Well, well, if it isn't you," the figure said walking into the light.

Loathe smiled a bit. "Hello Animosity," she said.

The man's face didn't return the smile. Animosity glared at her with his green eyes. His black clothes not helping to have the mood anymore cheerful. Loathe walked over with a lusty smiled and pushed some of the brown hair out of his face.

"How've ya been?"

_Fuck and kiss you both at the same time. _

"I haven't forgotten about last time," Animosity said bitterly.

"Oh we both said things and did things we didn't mean. I knew your family jewels would be fine," Loathe said leaning close enough to kiss him.

_Smells like something I've forgotten. _

_Curled up died and now its rotten._

"I don't regret what I did," he said.

Loath frowned and leaned away. Animosity kicked her in the gut hard, sending her into a wall.

_I'm not a gangster tonight_

_Don't want to be a bad guy_

Loathe moaned. Animosity then froze her up to the wall by her hands and feet. Each having a band of ice around them. This was Animosity's ability, power of ice.

_I'm just a loner baby_

"What are you gonna do? Kill me?" Loathe said with a small laugh. "When I can give you such good pleasure?"

"I don't need your pleasure" Animosity then smirked. "And I'm not going to kill you, not yet," he said.

_And now you're gotten in my way_

Animosity stabbed Loathe with an ice spike he made on his arm. Loathe screamed in pain.

_I can't decide_

_Whether you should live or die_

Animosity then picked up a piece of metal and cut upwards on Loathe's stomach. Loathe moaned as she bled. Luckily for her her stone had enough power to heal herself.

_Oh, you'll probably go to heaven_

_Please don't hang your head and cry_

Tears started to roll down Loathe's face from the pain. Animosity could care less as he stabbed her leg.

_No wonder why_

_My heart feels dead inside_

_It's cold and hard and petrified_

Loathe panted as Animosity came at her again with a freezing cold nail. He then embedded it into her flesh.

_Lock the doors and close the blinds_

_We're going for a ride_

Loathe let out a cry. Hoping that someone would hear, no one did.

_It's a bitch convincing people to like you_

_If I stop now call me a quitter_

"When I get out of this I will chop off your balls," Loathe growled. "I'll go easy if you stop."

"Stop? Why would I do that? This is fun," Animosity said freezing her foot.

_If lies were cats you'd be a litter_

_Pleasing everyone isn't like you_

"Please don't... I don't think I can take much more," Loathe moaned.

Animosity smirked and stabbed her in the chest. Loathe let out a scream.

_Dancing jigs until I'm crippled_

_Slug ten drinks I won't get pickled_

Animosity moved close to her. "I think you can take a a lot more," he said.

Loathe then moved her head and banged it on his. Animosity stumbled back a bit and fell.

"You..." he growled.

_I've got to hand it to you_

_You've played by all the same rules_

Animosity stood to go stab Loathe again when she finally broke one leg free from the ice and kicked him in the chest.

Animosity flew back and moaned.

"You bitch..."

_It takes the truth to fool me_

_And now you've made me angry_

Loathe smirked. "Frozen to a wall and you are still wrapped around my finger."

Animosity growled and then picked up a piece of rusty metal and stabbed it into Loathe's heart. Loathe moaned as the red sparks flew and she healed.

_I can't decide_

_Whether you should live or die_

Animosity then turned his arm into a spike and ran it into her neck. He then pulled it out and watched Loathe heal. He then stabbed her again.

_Oh, you'll probably go to heaven_

_Please don't hang your head and cry_

Loathe coughed up blood. "I.. am going to kill you..." Loathe huffed.

_No wonder why_

_My heart feels dead inside_

_It's cold and hard and petrified_

"Oh really? Not really in a position to do that," Animosity smirked. "Now," he said running his spike into her chest slowly and twisting.

_Lock the doors and close the blinds_

_We're going for a ride_

Loathe let out a shout in pain as the spike hit her heart. The shout echoed down to nothing. Animosity smiled.

_Oh I could throw you in the lake_

"Let's shake things up," Animosity said freezing over her face. Loathe tried to breath, but she didn't get any air. Loathe felt her lungs beg for air. She then chocked as the ice melted and downed her.

Loathe then coughed the water up.

_Or feed you poisoned birthday cake_

Animosity then picked up a rusted piece of lead and opened Loathe's mouth. He promptly put it in her mouth and made her swallow. Loathe chocked on the metal as it hit her stomach.

_won't deny I'm gonna miss you when you're gone_

_Oh I could bury you alive_

Animosity then froze over her entire body and stretched.

"Well that's done," he said tuning away. "Kind of fun."

_But you might crawl out with a knife_

_And kill me when I'm sleeping_

Loathe used all her strength to break out of the ice. She then picked up a shard of metal and stabbed it in Animosity's back.

"AH!" he screamed.

_That's why_

_I can't decide_

_Whether you should live or die_

Animosity turned and slashed at her with his ice spike arm. Loathe dodged, being fueled by adrenaline. Loathe then tackled him.

_Oh, you'll probably go to heaven_

_Please don't hang your head and cry_

Animosity struggled. Loathe then smashed her head into his. Loathe then punched his face, making Animosity's nose bleed. His face quickly healed.

_No wonder why_

_My heart feels dead inside_

_It's cold and hard and petrified_

Animosity stared up at her, his eyes a bit pleading, although he didn't mean them to be. Loathe ignored them and punched his neck and stood up, slamming her foot on his chest. Animosity moaned and then rolled Loathe over so he was onto of her. Loathe trembled and looked up at him.

_Lock the doors and close the blinds_

_We're going for a ride _

Animosity slapped her face. Loathe then glared at him. Then with a quick movement Loathe was back on top. The sleeve of her shirt ripped a bit to show her bare shoulder. Animosity stared at the bare expanse of skin. Loathe then slapped him. Loathe then leaned close and kissed him.

Animosity's eyes widened, he then found himself returning the kiss.


End file.
